


Step Up

by papesdontsellthemselves



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, So is Jack, im soft im sorry, jackie is deployyeeed, race is a good big brother, they're all just trying their best, to make sure they all make it day to day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesdontsellthemselves/pseuds/papesdontsellthemselves
Summary: With Jack a million miles away, Race is left to discover what being the big brother really means.





	Step Up

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so this is gonna be a fun little six part story while Light the Fire Bright gets planned! The AU was loosely inspired by SomedayonBroadway's stories about deployed!jack so go check those out

“Enough about me, though, kid. How are _you_ doing?”

Race huffed out a humorless laugh, leaning forward on his elbows as he scrubbed a hand down his face. That was a loaded question that he wasn’t entirely equipped to answer. Of course, he’d been expecting it, but giving it any thought beforehand had been entirely daunting.

All things considered, he was okay. Honestly, he was. Things had been...harder since Jack had left to go overseas three months ago, but that was to be expected. He’d kept his grades halfway decent, though that had been an adjustment. Jack was usually the one who kept him on track while doing schoolwork, so when he first left, Race’s grades tanked. Davey had tried to help, but his patience was a lot thinner than Jack’s, especially when he lacked an extensive understanding for Race’s way of thinking. After about a month of nightly arguments over themes present in Othello, many of which ended in frustrated tears from one or both parties, Katherine had taken initiative and stepped in to help. 

She was a lot more tolerant of Race’s impaired focus and had been present for enough of Jack and his study sessions to have an idea of how to keep him on task. Race was beyond grateful for her help and more than relieved to see his grades raise back to his average, but it still wasn’t the same.

Nothing was really the same. Race had taken on Jack’s role in the Lodging House since his departure, stepping up to care for their younger brothers and sisters. He thought he was equipped for it, and he mostly was, but he could feel himself slowly wilting under the pressure. Katherine and Davey tried to help out as often as they could and Kloppman, the technical owner of the foster home, still pulled his weight regarding finances. But neither of those factors took away from the fact that Race was drowning in his new responsibilities. On top of that, guilt had started to weigh him down. If this is how Jack had felt for the past ten or so years- juggling everyone else’s shit as well as trying to wade through his own, the need for a shoulder to lean on or someone to unload to, the constant stress of getting enough food on the table for everyone, even if it meant that he didn’t eat- then Race really should have stepped up sooner. 

Other than those minor setbacks, though, Race was fine. He was great even! Absolutely thriving.

“I’m good, Jackie,” Race said, though his tone was tired, “I miss you,” he added in a small moment of vulnerability.

Jack’s expression softened and Race’s stomach clenched. He missed those kind eyes staring into his own as he worked through his homework. He missed Jack’s easy demeanor, bleeding safety into Race’s own soul as he ruffled his hair, praising him for a job well done. He missed _him_. His smell, his hugs, even his cooking! Which, as awful as it was, had become an ironic source of comfort.

“I miss you too, Tony,” Jack sighed, “Only nine more months!” He tried to sound cheerful, but both of them sagged slightly, the air gaining even more weight. Nine months seemed like a millenium given how long three months had felt.

“Only nine,” Race echoed, propping his chin on his palm, “Wish you didn’t hafta go at all.”

Jack grimaced, “It was bound-”

“To happen, I know,” Race finished for him, “It just sucks.”

“Yeah, it does,” Jack mumbled. It was tense for a moment, neither one of them meeting the other’s gaze. Then Jack cleared his throat, attempting to shift the conversation, “How’re Kath and Davey doing? Anything new with Crutch and them?”

“Oh, uh,” Race shook his head, willing his own disposition to brighten, “They’re all good. Uh, Kath’s been making sure I don’t fail outta senior year. Davey and Les hang around sometimes, but not as much as they use to. Think it’s something to do with Davey’s new job. Uhhh, let’s see..”

As he rattled off updates about their siblings, Race felt his mood lift. It all felt familiar- calming. He found joy in making Jack laugh with his various stories about the antics that plagued their home. 

“And then,” Race wheezed, trying to get words out around his laughter, “And then Albert fucking _closed his eyes_ and Davey started screaming at him and holding the, uh, the ‘oh shit handle’ like some kind of mom! It was fucking golden, I don’t even know who allowed this kid to get his permit.”

Jack had his head in his arms, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. After a moment, he sat up, wiping tears from underneath his eyes, “God, I wish I coulda seen that. Albert driving? Who’da thought.”

“Wouldn’t really call it driving,” Race reasoned, “More like, swerving and cursing and narrowly avoiding death.”

“Sounds about right,” Jack said, leaning onto the wall behind his cot.

They fell into a comfortable silence, lost in separate fond memories. But the calm was quickly demolished when shouts sounded directly outside the door to Race’s bedroom. Well, technically it was Jack’s, but Race had taken advantage of his temporary absence to gain his own, private space.

Race groaned, dropping his head forward onto the keyboard. Maybe, if he ignored them, his brothers would sort out their shit themselves. 

“RAAAAAAACE!”

Or not.

Race lifted his head slowly, whining as he stretched his back.

“Gotta go take care of that?” Jack asked, raising his eyebrows understandingly, “Who is that- Romeo? It sounded like Romeo.”

“Think so,” Race said as his name was called again, except louder, “I should go, yeah.”

“Okay,” Jack said, “I’ll talk to you soon, Racer. I love you.”

“Love you, too. Talk to you later,” He gave Jack one last little wave, then ended the video call.

He stared at the now blank screen, bracing himself for whatever stupid situation he’d find his brothers in. With another groan, he shut the laptop. Reluctantly, he pushed himself away from Jack’s desk and crossed the room. 

He opened the door to find Romeo and Elmer on the ground, face’s red as they wrestled. Elmer had Romeo’s head trapped between his knees. His own arms were being twisted at odd angles by Romeo, who despite his position, had surprising leverage. Race’s gaze traveled from their jumbled form to Romeo’s DS, which lay haphazardly on the ground several feet away, still open and displaying some Pokemon game. 

“Okay, knock it off you two,” Race demanded, bending down and grasping each of his brother’s biceps, effectively pulling their upper halves apart. Both boys continued to struggle, Elmer refusing to release Romeo from between his legs, “Elmer, _let him go_.”

“Yeah, lemme go!” Romeo shouted, his words muffled.

Finally, Elmer let up his grip on Romeo, allowing Race to wrangle him away from the other boy and set him on the floor opposite of him. 

“No more touching each other,” Race scolded, crossing his arms, “Now, what happened.”

Immediately, both boys began bickering again, words drowning out one another’s as they tried to get their side of the story heard.

“He took my-”

“I did not-”

“Race, I promise I-”

“He’s lying, he’s just being a dick-”

“Hey, that’s enough!” Race bellowed, silencing his brothers instantaneously. He rarely raised his voice in the house, well aware of how that could be perceived or what kind of memories shouting could resurface, but sometimes, desperate measures were required, “Now one at a time, tell me what happened.” He looked down at Romeo, whose arms were crossed at his chest, an impressive pout on his face. 

“Elmer took my DS after I told him he couldn’t have it and he messed up all my progress on Pokemon Sun! I was about to beat the Professor, too!” 

Race raised his eyebrows, looking down at Elmer, who, despite the anger radiating off of him, looked fairly guilty, “Elmer, did you really take his DS without his permission?”

Elmer huffed, “He was being unfair, I-”

“Elmer,” Race warned.

Elmer hung his head, deflating, “Yeah, I did, okay? Happy?”

“Attitude isn’t getting you anywhere, dude,” Race said, “If Romeo toldya you couldn’t play with his DS, you shoulda respected that,” he bent down so he was level with Elmer, “Apologize to your brother.”

Elmer glared at Race for a long moment before peering around him at Romeo, “I’m sorry I messed up your game, Rome,” he grumbled, “I can help ya get back to where you were.”

“I don’t want your help, stupidhead” Romeo snapped, “All ya do is mess things up.”

“Hey,” Race chided, turning to look at Romeo instead, “I know you’re mad at him, but that doesn’t give you a pass to say ugly things. Say you’re sorry.”

Romeo defiantly mimed zipping his mouth shut and Race resisted the urge to throw both of them out the nearest window.

“Right now.” Race said, firmly.

“Fiiiiine,” Romeo groused, “I’m sorry, El.”

“Thank you,” Race said, “Now, go cool off. Both of you. Elmer, you can go to y’alls room and Romeo you can stick in the guest room for a moment until you’re ready to be around each other again, okay?”

Elmer and Romeo nodded, dragging their feet in opposite directions. A moment later, Race heard two door slams.

He ran a hand through his hair, taking a moment to rub his eyes before strolling out to the living room. Crutchie was seated on the couch, crutch propped bluntly on the armest next to him. He was reading a book, diligently annotating it using sticky notes as he progressed.

“Heya, Crutch,” Race greeted, leaning back against the couch. 

Crutchie bent his head back to smile up at him, “Hi.”

“Doing your homework?” Race asked, gesturing to Crutchie’s copy of The Outsiders.

“Yeah,” Crutchie scrunched his nose, looking back down at his book, “S’not too bad.”

“I’m glad,” Race said, ruffling his hair, “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Will do,” Crutchie said, distractedly, already absorbed in his work once more.

Race watched him fondly for another moment. He’d always admired Crutchie’s work ethic. He wasn’t the strongest in any one subject, but he worked hard and always managed to get good grades. It was refreshing to see.

“Race?”

A meek voice pulled Race from his thoughts and he turned to see Elmer standing in the doorway. His face was streaked with tears and he was twisting his fingers nervously in front of him.

Race frowned, hurrying to kneel in front of him, “Hey, hey, hey buddy, what’s wrong?”

Elmer shook his head, choking on a sob as he buried his face in the crook of Race’s neck. Race wrapped his arms around his younger brother’s trembling form, a lump forming in his own throat as he shushed him. He hated seeing his siblings so torn up.

When Elmer’s sobs didn’t slow, Race pulled back slightly, tapping his chin, “Wanna go to my room?”

Elmer sniffed, nodding weakly.

“Alright, dude,” Race said, carefully picking him up and carrying him down the hall. He shut Jack’s door quietly behind them and set Elmer on the bed, squatting next to him. Elmer tugged on his sleeve, coaxing him onto the bed, where he once more curled into his side.

“What’s gotcha hurting?” Race pushed gently, running a hand through Elmer’s hair.

“D-do I,” Elmer hiccuped, struggling to get words out around his cries, “Do I really mess everything up?”

Race’s heart broke and he silently cursed Romeo for saying that. There were a few unspoken boundaries in the Lodging House that everyone knew not to cross and it was always stressed to choose your words wisely. No matter how mad you are, there were some things you just don’t say.

“Of course you don’t, buddy,” Race soothed, “Romeo was just very upset and he wanted you to be upset, too. You don’t mess anything up, you hear?”

“I-I didn’t mean to mess up his progress,” Elmer whimpered, looking up at Race with large, teary eyes, “I just wanted to play his game.”

“I know,” Race said, “And I think he knows that, too. He just wasn’t thinking very clearly.”

“I’m sorry,” Elmer gripped Race’s shirt tightly, curling further into him.

“It’s okay, bud,” Race rubbed his back, “And I’m sure Romeo will appreciate another apology once you both are ready, but I swear to you that you don’t mess anything up.”

“Promise promise?” Elmer asked, sobs ebbing away slowly.

“Promise promise,” Race said, confidently, “Now why dontcha rest in here a bit. I’ll let you play on my phone.”

Elmer’s eyes lit up, “Really?”

“Sure thing,” Race said, easily, fishing his phone out of his back pocket and unlocking it, “Just make sure to come get me if Jack texts, okay?”

“Okay,” Elmer said, eagerly taking Race’s phone from him and clicking into his app folder. He didn’t look up at Race as he crawled away from him, sinking into the pillows on Jack’s bed. 

Race pat his leg, squeezing reassuringly before standing and slipping out of the room. He was still getting used to being the rock in the family, but if you asked him, he was doing pretty damn decent.

**Author's Note:**

> Race is trying his darndest. he and jack deserve medals  
> thanks for reading, chiefs  
> tumblr: papesdontsellthemselves  
> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
